


What Is happening?

by Andreaamsss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Member Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager is in Denial, Jealous Eren Yeager, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreaamsss/pseuds/Andreaamsss
Summary: Two boys. Two very different personalities.Could this "friendship" turn into something more? Or will they forget their feelings?Find out for yourself!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Kudos: 10





	1. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to write over here, so just read lmao 😫🙌

And here it was, the big day. Eren had just entered the university door and was already overwhelming, patience was not his virtue and it seems that today was not his best day. 

"Ughhh is someone supposed to tell me where the rooms are" 

He said loud and clear (just in case someone was listening and helping him) although it had the opposite effect. 

Eren was trying to find the fucking room but when he was complaining all the time, he didn't realize that he was going to bump into someone. 

"Fuck" was the first thing Eren said, he got up and saw the other person.   
He was a boy with long and blond hair in a ponytail, he was the same age as Eren (at least he looked that way) 

"Sorry" Said the blond pulling Eren out of his thoughts. 

"Ah oh ... of course I'm sorry too" Eren replied, to see that Eren was an "aggressive" person but he wasn't going to yell at a stranger either, it was also his fault. 

Basically that fall was just that a fall, the most likely thing is that I would never see that boy again, considering how big this university was. 

* Ring ring * Eren's cell phone rang. 

"Oh my God Mikasa won't you pick me up on the phone I've been lost for half an hour" Eren told his sister Mikasa.

"You are really hopeless, I'm busy, I'll tell Sasha to come and find you, tell me where you are" she replied, Mikasa was worried about her brother, but she also had her things. 

At he end Sasha helped Eren to his room.  
Sasha had been his sister's girlfriend for 2 years now, Mikasa was 2 years older than Eren and she had met Sasha in college and that's how they ended. 

He was surprised when he found out that his sister was dating a girl, the truth was still strange but he couldn't do something about it either. 

"Finally, thanks Sasha" Eren told him now that he had reached his room. 

The room was not bad, it was normal, it was made for him and his roommate, there was a common room and then two rooms with bathrooms included

Eren saw that his roommate was gone so he started to settle in. As he puted the suitcase on the floor, he heard the door open.

"You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad, sorry 😫 As I said if u see any mistake pls tell me!


	2. Music?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that in the end Eren sees the boy again

"You"   
says the blond boy without thinking. 

"Oh I- I mean I'm Armin Arlert nice to meet you"  
said the boy quickly to change the subject 

"It seems that we meet again" Eren said, seriously sometimes you realize how small the world is 

"Oh yes I'm sorry again" Said Armin 

"Don't worry, I'm Eren, Eren Jaeger but just call me Eren" Eren told him with a smile on his mouth.

Actually they were both a little curious about each other, Eren was wearing a guitar case and Armin was carrying his electric piano. 

"Um ... do you play the piano?" - Eren broke the awkward silence 

(Thank goodness Armin thought, he really hated awkward silences)

"Oh this yeah, I actually study music" Armin explained.

Ok, this was already a joke, right? You collide with him then are they roommates and now they study the same career? 

"Wow it seems that the world wants us to be friends" Eren said

"Huh" Armin was a bit confused 

"I play the electric guitar, I also study music" Eren clarified 

"I hope we can be friends" Armin said to later open the door of what would be his room.

Eren thought Armin was a good guy, maybe too much, although it could be worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is so short 💔


	3. Music room

They didn't talk much more, the two of them had to organize their rooms.

After a few hours Eren had already placed everything in his room (not very well) he was bored and did not know what to do so he decided to go out and see if Armin had finished.

"Hi" Eren said peering out the door

"Hello, have you finished placing your boxes?" Armin replied

"Yup so I don't know what to do anymore" - Eren

"You could go to the music room, I think it's not very far" Armin commented.

Eren walked over to Armin and took his hands. I catch Armin a little off guard the truth.

"You are a genius, you should come with me" Eren told him

The truth is that Armin had nothing to do either… .but he was a little unsure about his musical abilities and preferred not to go.

He looked at Eren in the eyes, he was going to say no, but his eyes reflected a shine that told him he had to go, you could tell that Eren was passionate about music

"I guess I could go" he finally answered

Hearing that Eren without letting go of Armin's hand picked up his guitar and told Armin to pick up his piano

They were walking towards the music room, it was not very far they were only 3 minutes walk more or less

In that Eren took the opportunity to look more closely at his roommate, he was not ugly, not ugly at all, he had deep blue eyes like the sea and his long hair was like the sun.

Armin knew that Eren was looking at him, the brunette wasn't very sneaky either, but he didn't dislike him so he didn't say anything.

When they reached the music room they prepared their instruments

"Hey can I touch something?" Eren told him

"Of course, you are the one who wanted to come" Armin replied laughing.

Armin had a pure and innocent smile Eren liked that.

Eren picked up his guitar and began to play, Armin gawked at him, his fingers touching the strings, his hair moving and the little   
steps he took when playing. It was good, very good.

"What do you think? Great right?" Eren told him.

If you thought about it, they just met but the two fit in well, they were what the other needed in his life, even if they didn't know it

"Ah been, god I have no words Eren, you are great" Said Armin

Eren blushed, compliments were his weak point.

"Oh ... thanks Armin, I'm sure you're very good too" I replied

"I don't assure you that no, I'm pretty bad, I don't even know what I'm doing here" Armin said

"Look I haven't heard you but I'm sure you're better than you think" Eren said without thinking.


End file.
